PE Romance
by Les Amants
Summary: Hey, so I had writer's block so I decided to tell you guys something that actually happened to me! Fluff between me and a friend! Completely true and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! T for me cussing.


**Zaneeya: Hey! Yeah, I know I should be working on Don't Let Me Go! Or Lose Control, but I apparently have writer's block for both… -sad sigh- Yea, so this is actually not a story but happened to me recently… romance between me and a friend…. –blush- I guess I can tell you guys the names and the characters I'm switching them with, not like you'll know them. Amu=Zaneeya(ME), Kukai=Gabriel(The Guy), Nagihiko=Enrique(one I have slight suspicion of liking me), Tadase=Tristan(guy I went out with and still likes me apparently), Yaya=Stephanie(my BF), and Rima=Dayana(my other BF). I didn't have any roles for Kairi.**

**Amu: So this is Kukamu? Cool, it's a change from Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: -murderous intent- You… dare split me…from Amu?...**

**Zaneeya: Eep! Um… well, I gotta go! Ikuto might claw me to death so I need to find some yarn or catnip… AMU!**

**Amu: Yea yea, Zaneeya doesn't own Shugo Chara! But she does own her violin, which she practices every day.**

**Ikuto: You play violin? Wait, I have to chase you! MRRRREEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**Zaneeya: DAMN YOU, IKUTO! AAAAHHHHHH! –sprints away-**

* * *

It was a pleasant day, and the PE classes of fifth period were playing soccer. The boys played leisurely, but the girls played like it was on their lives. At the third field, Amu was locked in a desperate tangle of feet as she tried desperately to score a goal. She sprinted and passed the ball to Yaya as she slid and stained the sides of her shoes. "Rima! Let me switch with you!" She called to Rima, who was acting as the goalie. "Hai!" Amu ran to the goalie and hi-fived Rima. Five blocked goals later, Amu was moving frantically to block the other team's best player. Thankfully, the player over shot it and it sped over the goal. "Fuck."

Amu began sprinting to retrieve the ball. Just a couple of feet away from the ball, Amu's right foot suddenly dropped into a little pothole. The high speed Amu was at caused Amu to yank it painfully and skid the remaining feet to the ball. Amu slowly sat up and cursed at the stinging pain coming from multiple scrapes on her knees, arms, and cheek. She moved to get up, but the moment she put weight on her right foot, she cried out and collapsed. She yanked down her sock and gaped at the dark redness centering her ankle. "Shit, must've gotten sprained." She muttered, not even registering the approaching footsteps. She carefully got up, putting weight only on her left foot. She hopped over to the ball and picked it up. She turned to Yaya, who was waiting anxiously, and raised the ball above her head when it bounced off something. The ball bounced away a few feet away.

Amu whipped around to see what it was, but forgot that she was only on one foot and stumbled. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, steadying her and saving her from falling again. "K-Kukai?!" Amu stuttered. Kukai didn't say anything, but instead continued to stare at her with an expression she'd never seen from him before. She began to move away to get the ball, but was stopped by Kukai's arm tightening around her waist. She looked at him and he shook his head. He carefully released her waist and ran forward to kick the ball straight into Yaya's hands.

He came back and kneeled down, with his back facing her. "Huh?" Amu said, tilting her head. Kukai looked at her over his shoulder and replied, "Come on, Amu, you can't walk to the nurse by yourself. You'll just get hurt worse." Amu gaped at him. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Amu said, oblivious. Kukai laughed at her confusion. "I'm going to carry you th-" "What?!" Amu yelled. Kukai smirked, "Unless you'd like me to carry you in my arms rather than on my back." Amu's jaw dropped. "No, I'm too heavy!" She denied. Kukai smiled and fired back, "We'll see." Then in a flash, Kukai had Amu in his arms, bridal style. Amu screamed, "Kukai! PUT ME DOWN!" Kukai laughed and put her down. "Then, get on or else I'll carry you like that." Amu sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kukai placed his hands under her thighs, where the shorts covered them. He had barely started walking when Amu turned and called out, "Yaya! Rima! Back in a bit!" Then yells were heard from the boys. "Hey, Amu! You okay?" Nagihiko yelled. "Kukai, where're you takin' Amu?!" Tadase yelled. Amu rolled her eyes, then squeaked as she felt Kukai shaking with laughter. "Yea, Nagihiko, I just got hurt a bit!" Amu yelled, ignoring Tadase. "Tadase, I'm taking her to the nurse, see ya!" Kukai shouted, barely containing his laughter at the scowl that Tadase wore. Nagihiko looked disappointed and continued to look at Amu.

Amu heard her Rima and Yaya shouting to each other. "Rima, I win the bet!" "Damn it. Fine, Yaya, I'll pay you at lunch!" Amu was about to shriek at them when Kukai lightly tapped her head. Amu glanced at him. "Let them have their fun, we don't know what their bet was." Kukai reasoned. Amu sighed. "Let's go." They began to leave when Amu felt the stare of 40 pairs of eyes on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone on the soccer field was staring at her. "EEP!" She squeaked then hid her face in the center of Kukai's back. Kukai chuckled but walked faster.

Five minutes later, Kukai walked into the nurse's office to bump into a leaving nurse. "Wait, her ankle is sprained!" He stopped her. She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, dear, but a boy's head is bleeding is the Moon Class. Surely, you can help her yourself! You're a smart boy and my supplies are easy to find, but I gotta go!" On that note, the nurse bustled out of the office with a makeshift stretcher. Kukai started to look for someone else when Amu groaned in pain. "Amu?!" Kukai cried. "Kukai… it hurts…" She whimpered. Kukai hurriedly set her down on the padded table and began scrounging up bandages and medication gels.

First, Kukai tightly wrapped bandages around Amu's right ankle. Then, he took the medication gel. "Amu, this'll sting a little…" Kukai warned. Amu nodded her head and bit her lip to keep in the whimpers as Kukai gently applied the medication to all of her scrapes, including the one on her face. Then he put a bandage on each scrape. Amu breathed in relief but her breath caught when Kukai gently traced her cheek. "K-Kukai?" She stuttered. He sighed then spoke, "Come on, we should go back." She nodded then got on his back again.

Five minutes later, Kukai sat Amu down on the grass to watch her team's match, which had the score of 7-4, with her team winning, then sat down next to her. "Kukai? Doesn't your team need you?" He shook his head. "Naw, see, Nagihiko just scored a goal." Amu sighed then leaned her head on Kukai's shoulder. "Kukai, thanks for caring." She whispered. Kukai shook his head again. "Why wouldn't I care? Of course, I care about you, more than you know." Amu looked at him in shock and Kukai began to lean towards her. They almost touched when the bell rang. Kukai smiled sadly then said, "Gotta go." Then he ran off.

Amu touched her cheek where Kukai had traced and whispered to herself, "Missing you whenever you go…"

* * *

**Zaneeya: So… that's the end… I was extremely embarrassed but I promise that I did not fabricate any of it. Tell me what you think about what happened because my feelings are all mixed up.**

**Amu: AW! So cute! Zaneeya's gettin' some!**

**Kukai: LETS GO AMU! –sweeps Amu in his arms-**

**Ikuto: Kukai….**

** -chase begins-**

**Zaneeya: Well, see ya later!**


End file.
